1. Field of the Invention
This application claims priority to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,941,274 and 6,109,292 and relates to a system for locking a value device against unauthorized usage by the public and/or terrorists.
2. Discussion of Background
In recent years, a system has been developed for liquids and/or gases at pre designated locations throughout most of the populated areas and in industry. The system utilizes piping to supply liquids and/or gases to these locations and a valve system to be used to regulate the flow when necessary. The valve system consists of a valve mechanism, an exposed valve actuation portion and a valve containment body. The valve mechanism is typically located within the valve containment body. The valve actuation portion, utilized for actuating the valve mechanism, is typically located at the top of the valve containment body and exposed for usage by authorized personnel. The valve containment body is manufactured so that pipes and/or hoses can be attached and sealed tight so that the liquid or gas is forced out of the pipe and/or hose attachment openings by pressure when the valve is opened.
However, the above, as well as other systems, utilize an exposed valve stem that can be operated by means of a standard wrench or any vise like apparatus when attached to the exposed sides of the valve actuation portion and rotated. The existing system in many occasions results in operation by unauthorized personnel; resulting in damage to the system and/or bodily injury.